The Unwanted Houseguest
by iamnobodyimportant
Summary: Dom is against love, but will a new houseguest change his mind? My 1st story. Had posted 1st chapter but good point in review made me rethink. Deleted story, redid chapter, decided on new title, and starting over. If you read 1st attempt please reread.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Most people would expect me to say it's hard to see her move on, but it isn't. We may have a history together, but I really wasn't in love with her. I don't like her new boyfriend because he's an idiot, but then again everyone thinks so except Letty. His name is Luis and I don't even think he could change the oil in a car if his life depended on it. I know that's not a reason to dislike someone, because I just haven't found anything to make him very useful or interesting. It just surprises me that Letty is in love with a guy like this. I also have to say that seeing these two making out all over the place makes me sick.

Letty and I calling it quits was something that was destined to happen. She loved me and I didn't love her. I tried to go through the motions, but in the end I couldn't. When the breakup finally happened I think we surprised ourselves with how civil it was. I think it just hit us that this was it and that we weren't meant to be. I didn't think we'd be able to move on as friends, but we had. She was still in my life even though she had moved in with the idiot. At least she understood that he would never be a real part of our group even though we are nice to him when he is around.

Racing was still our life and the same people were still part of our team. It had been six months since Jesse had almost been killed and things were returning to normal. We had got off on a technicality engineered by Brian, and even he had weaseled his way back into our team after he quit being a cop. It had taken a couple of months and lots of times of getting the door slammed in his face, but he finally convinced Mia that he truly loved her and deserved another chance. Those two make me sick too.

What happened to Jesse after he almost got killed was in my book only a step below getting killed. He fell in love with some girl who wandered into the shop one day. I think she found him charming and decided that he might be the one decent guy left in this city. She's a nice girl named Tammy and she isn't bad looking. Now they are currently residing in one of two rooms in the basement that I had converted when people kept moving in the people they were dating, I figured out we were running out of room fast. The thing is that if you ask her she'll tell you she doesn't live there, but she's been there every night for the past month. I don't mind her though, she's a decent girl. She doesn't cook or clean, but she helps us out at the shop or the store when we need it. That's the third couple that makes me sick.

At least Vince and Leon hadn't been sucked into this love bullshit. I was proud to say that I had never been in love. Love was a waste of time and it never worked anyway. Why would I want to spend my life with one girl when I can discard them whenever I get bored and move on to another?

On this particular day I was trying to decide which girl was going to be given the privilege of being with me. Women fell all over themselves to be with me and maybe I should feel bad about using them, but I didn't. They all knew what I was like and that I didn't want to settle down, they just all fooled themselves into thinking they were the one that would change me.

As if watching the happy couple of Tammy and Jesse wasn't bad enough, Mia walks into the shop and heads straight toward me. "I need to talk to you NOW!"

One person I knew like the back of my hand was my sister and I knew this was going to be interesting. Whenever she got tough with me it was always because she wanted something and knew I would say no. I didn't even bother to put down the car magazine that I was looking at.

"What?" I said in a low growl that made it known that I wasn't in the mood for this.

I looked behind her and saw Brian wandering in and sitting down to watch the exchange. He had an amused look on his face and I had a feeling that he was just there for the entertainment. Far be it from me to not give it to him.

"My friend is moving in with me for a little while," she said firmly. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at me as if she dared me to defy her. Who is she kidding? Does she not know who she's talking to?

"Oh I didn't realize you were moving," I say sarcastically. "My house has enough people and we don't need anybody else. You are obviously getting your own place where you can move in all of your little annoying friends."

"DOM it is MY house too! Plus Vince and Leon can share a room until she finds her own place. She won't be there long and she is moving in no matter what you say," she says as she moves closer. She's pointing her finger at me and trying to look menacing. Does she think she's going to intimidate me and I'll go cry in the corner?

"We know who rules the house. Plus you'll never get Vince to give up his room for this chick. End of discussion. Don't you have work to do somewhere that isn't in my shop?"

She crosses her arms and smirks at me, "Yes I do. I'm about to go help Dahlia move in!"

"Dahlia? What the hell kind of name is that?" I ask. It takes me a split second to remember the matter at hand. I stand up and slam my hand on the table and yell, "Mia I am warning you! If she is there when I get home I am throwing her shit in the street!"

"Do it and your shit will follow!" she yells as she waltzes out of the shop.

"Brian you had better watch her and make sure she doesn't move this bitch in!" I yell as I point at him.

He isn't intimidated and instead just chuckles as he follows Mia out the door. He's so whipped, he'll never stand up to her. These men are all turning into sissies. That chick's shit had better not be there when I get home. I have enough crazy women in my house without adding another one. With my luck she'd hook up with one of the other two remaining single men in the house and pull them over to the dark side. If I didn't like these people so much I'd kick them out of my damn house or find my own place.

All day I know that there's going to be a fight when I get home and I'm geared up for it. I know the others will take my side and that will help things. This girl has no chance of moving in.

I walk in the back door all prepared for the big fight. I had talked to the guys at the garage and they were all in agreement. I had convinced Vince that giving up his room even for a day would be the end of the world. I'd also had a bad day and that was fueling my desire to stick to what I said. When I walk in the kitchen there's a lot of food on the table and everyone, including Letty and Luis, was there except Mia.

"Who cooked?" I asked.

"Dahlia," Jesse says between bites.

Leon stops chewing long enough to add, "Damn that girl can cook! She makes it all from scratch too!"

Vince says, "I went ahead and moved my stuff."

"Traitors," I say before I walk into the living room. I know that the cooking has won over the other guys. I am going to have to fight this battle alone. Hell the others probably took one look at the foot and offered to help paint her room if it wasn't to her liking. She could be the biggest bitch in the world, but if she can cook she's okay with that group.

In the living room are a couple of suitcases and a box. As I approach them Mia is coming down the stairs. She's surprised to see me and stops. I look at her and then at the suitcases and then back to her.

"Mia I warned you..." I start to say.

"No Dom! Don't touch those suitcases!" She yells as she tries to rush down the steps.

I move faster than her as I grab the suitcases and open the door. Just when I'm about to toss them, I see a girl at the bottom of the porch steps. She is looking at me like I've lost my mind and asks, "What are you doing with my stuff?"

Damn she's hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't care how hot she is, I am not going to let her in this house. I don't care that she's standing there staring at me with crystal blue eyes or that she has her hands on her perfect hips. The fact that she's wearing these cutoff shorts that show off long, tan, and perfectly toned legs. Her hair is long and blond and she has it up and she reminds me of a Barbie doll, but Barbie never looked this hot.

I realize that I had paused too long when Mia grabs the suitcases from behind me and jerks them out of my hand. "She is staying," she says as she runs up the steps.

Finally Dahlia asks, "Is there a problem?"

I have to get a grip. It's just a female, just like any other female...only this one wants to live here. I don't have room! I don't have enough bathrooms for another female and this one looks as high-maintenance as the rest. I won't give way to this whole situation just so I can get a piece of ass, no matter how nice it looks.

"Yeah," I say as I cross my arms and give her my most intimidating look, which has been used a lot today. "There's no room in this house for someone else. Mia didn't have permission to let you move in." She'll be scared and running off in no time.

Dahlia's POV

This goon is standing here staring at me and I know I should be intimidated, but I'm not. I automatically gather from the intimidation tactics that this must be Mia's Neanderthal brother. This isn't going to work on me, because I know I have the upper-hand and I'm not scared.

First of all what he doesn't know is that Mia told me that this would happen. She had already mentioned that he didn't want me there, although I am not going to tell him that. Second of all she had already told me that he's all bark and no bite when it comes to women. He's not going to physically remove me from the house. Lastly, I've been in a lot of sticky situations and I know I can outsmart him and weasel my way into the house.

"I'm so sorry," I say in my sweetest and most sincere way. "I had no idea that she didn't have permission." The last part about permission makes me want to gag, but I know I need to play up to his over-testosterone male ego.

He looks suspicious about how nice I am, but finally nods at me.

"I know this is inconvenient, but can I come in for some water and sit down before I have to leave? I'm so tired from moving and cooking. I promise I won't stay long and then I'll be on my way," I say. I smile sweetly at him and I think he's believing this.

"I guess," he says. He turns around to let me come in and stops and says, "Just remember you aren't staying."

I'm already in the door though and I know that it may be a small victory, but it's a victory. Mia is standing in the living room and after Dom passes her she smiles at me. I've known Mia for a short time, but we've became very close in this time and have learned a lot about each other.

We go in and I set my stuff down and head toward the kitchen, where I grab a bottle of water and head back to the living room. People seem to have congregated there and Jesse and Leon are whispering about something. They are sitting closest to the kitchen and as I pass by I pause to take a drink of water and I hear a little of the conversation.

"So Letty put down 50 that she stays the night and Brian is in for 100 that she makes it through the week. Tammy says that..." Jesse is saying in a low voice.

I try not to linger long and walk over to the couch. As I'm about to sit down I notice some pictures above the couch, some of them have racing cars in them. This will surely get him to talking and if I can get him talking long enough then I know I'm good for the night. I don't have a vehicle and he isn't going to make me leave during the night. I'm also betting that he won't ask anyone else to take me. If I can kill a few hours then I am golden.

"Mia told me you liked to race. These are really nice cars," I say in a voice that means to convey just the right amount of awe. "Isn't street racing dangerous? You could get arrested or hurt!" I give him a concerned look.

He looks at me for a second and then I know I have him hooked. He starts talking about racing and the dangers of it. I look at him like I am completely captivated and have never heard of anything so interesting. I don't think he realizes anything is going on.

As he talks to me I see him glance downward at my chest and I realize he's hot for me. I could definitely use this to my advantage. I usually don't do this kind of thing and I have no intentions of sleeping with him, but he doesn't have to know this and I know one thing that he doesn't...I need his help way worse than he needs mine. Mia and I are the only ones that knows what's at stake here and I'm not going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dahlia's POV

I suppose I should feel guilty about conning Dom, but I don't. I've been conning people in one way or another since I was 16 and I'm getting good at it. Over the years I've perfected it so that everyone believes me.

The only person I haven't conned was Mia. She was different than other people I've met. For some reason I trusted her more than others. Maybe it was the way she seemed to actually care about other people and not just herself. She seemed so open and honest and that's why I'm so surprised that she's letting me deceive her brother. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that she would go to this length to help me. She's the one person I can trust with my secrets and I won't have to worry about it coming back to bite me on the ass.

Conning Dom was a lot easier after Mia broke out the Corona. He had one while talking about racing, then another, and then another. He never got drunk, he was just more relaxed than before. He was relaxed enough that he didn't notice how late it was getting.

He finally looks up at the clock and says, "Damn." Everyone else had left the room except the two of us, Mia, and Jesse.

The subject was rather interesting and I was making a special point to act like I was completely into everything he said, and I knew it has paid off. I glance at the clock and say, "Yeah it's late, I guess I had better call a cab." I bend over and grab my purse, while also giving Dom a good look down my shirt. I pull my wallet out and start looking through it like I'm hoping to find money, but of course there isn't any. When the wallet "accidentally" gets between Dom's eyes and my breasts, it's at an angle where he can see that it is empty. I frown and put it down on the couch and start digging through my purse for any sign of money.

Dom's POV

She obviously hasn't got any money and I don't see any credit cards from where I'm sitting. She is digging through her purse and I decide it's time to quit thinking with my dick and to observe what is going on. Her purse is nice looking, but a little worn and definitely not designer. Her wallet is worn and her clothes don't look new either. Don't get me wrong, she's dressed nicely but she's not someone who is going out and blowing money on clothing. Poor girl probably doesn't have a dollar to her name and here I am trying to kick her out of my house.

"You can stay tonight," I hear myself say before I have time to think.

She looks at me and either my head is fuzzy or her eyes are tearing up. Damn I hope she's not about to cry.

"Really?"

I nod and say, "I guess I was a little too hasty when I said you couldn't stay here. You seem like an okay person." I have no idea what I'm doing and I wish I could just keep my mouth shut. What comes next surprises even me.

Mia's POV

"I guess you can stay until you find another place," Dom says.

Damn! Dahlia is the queen and I just hope I can learn from this.

"Really? I'm just surprised that you were going to let me stay the night. Now I can stay for a while?" She asks.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," he says. "I'm going to bed now. If you need anything I'm in the room next to yours, the door that's right at the top of the steps."

She smiles at him and says, "Thanks."

He gets up and heads upstairs. As soon as he is out of range I smile at her and try my hardest not to laugh. Jesse is still in the room, but has his back to me.

"I won," I say to Jesse

"Technically you haven't won yet," Jesse says.

"What? He said she could stay as long as she liked!" I move around the room to face him.

"He could still get up in the morning and change his mind about her staying. He might wake up in a couple of hours and change his mind, you know how moody he is," Jesse points out. "Luis is even banking on a mood swing sometime between midnight and 8 in the morning."

"True," I say.

I motion for Dahlia to follow me upstairs and we go in her room and close the door. We both start laughing and I say, "Good job, I'm hoping this is a learning experience for me."

"Thanks," she says. "Need to figure out how to con Dom?"

"I need to find a different way though because flashing my boobs at my brother will probably just disgust us both," I say. We both get a laugh out of that and when we settle down I finally ask, "You sure we are taking the right approach? I know we can trust him and maybe he could help you."

She shakes her head and I notice her whole demeanor change. I see a sadness in her eyes and she suddenly looks like her mind is a million miles away. She snaps out of it and says, "I have something I need to take care of tomorrow."

"You sure you should?" I ask.

She smiles at me and says, "I don't want to worry you, but it does feel nice to have someone concerned for me. I'll be fine. Before I go to bed I need to email my accountant and make sure he is sending the paychecks for my household staff to their houses." She reaches into a bag and pulls out a laptop.

"I thought you had to let them go,"I say.

"I didn't actually fire them, I'm still paying them just like they are working. I told them that I wouldn't be at home and there wasn't any use in them taking care of me or the house, but I'd pay them for their time off. They are just excited that they are still getting paid like normal and not having to do any work. Some landscaping place is still taking care of the lawn and garden, but that's it."

I nod and say, "I'll take you to your car tomorrow"

Dom's POV

I had been standing in my room when I heard them come into Dahlia's room. There's a vent at the bottom of the wall and right on the other side of it is a vent in her room. I don't know if Mia's ever paid enough attention to it to realize it's there, but I can hear everything that happens in that room if I'm standing next to the vent.

I started listening when I heard my name. It was something I wouldn't normally do, but I had wondered what she was saying about me. Stupid me had thought that she had been attracted, but I guess that was just part of some big con.

I am so pissed that I could go into that room and kick both of them out of the house. I start to head for the door, but I stop and take a step back. Something is not right here and I need to think before I go charging over there. I sit down on the bed and consider everything that's happened.

Mia is my sister and I trust her enough not to lie to me. Why is this girl pretending like she is broke when she has enough money to not only have a house, but a staff? Why is Mia going along with this broke story? She wouldn't lie to me unless it was big. Why wouldn't she trust me enough to just tell me what's going on? Is this girl in trouble? What is it she has to do tomorrow and why was Mia worried? Why didn't I have Jesse check her out?

The last question makes me realize that I am going to need help with this. I'll have to talk to the guys and tell them what's going on. I'm sure that not even Brian will say anything until we know what we are dealing with. If this girl doesn't trust us and Mia is in on this, then they will both just clam up if they think we are on to them. Two can play at this game and I think this girl has just met her match.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dahlia's POV

The next morning when I first wake up, I have no idea where I am. I've never been a morning person and it always takes a little while for my brain to kick in. It finally dawns on me that I'm at Mia's house.

I glance over at the clock and see that it's still very early in the morning. I can't remember the last time I've been able to sleep in or even get a full night of sleep. I'm not one of those insomniacs that only get 2 hours of sleep, but life's events have left me unable to fully relax. These events make me feel that sleep makes me vulnerable to things that I may be able to prevent when awake. When I lay down at night my mind is going in a million different directions.

I decide to go downstairs in my pajamas and get some breakfast before I have to begin what will no doubt be a long day. When I pass Dom's room, I am surprised to see that the door is open and the room is empty. I'm surprised anyone else would be up at this early hour.

When I reach the living room he's sitting on the couch eating leftovers and watching TV. He's not wearing a shirt and I have to admit that he does have a nice body and isn't bad looking for such a macho pig. When he looks up and our eyes meet, I start to panic. He knows I'm conning him. I can read people like a book and I see it in his eyes. This panic doesn't show on my face, but already my mind is coming up with alternative plans.

What do I do now? Do I leave? Even as the alternatives are running through my head I know that I can't leave. Like it or not I have no other options.

"Morning", I say with a smile.

"Morning", he says as he looks back to the TV.

He doesn't strike me as one for small talk, so I go on into the kitchen for coffee. I realize by now that all I can do is just be cautious around him and pretend like I'm oblivious to his newfound knowledge. This is nothing but a game that I have to play out. He may think he's good at these games, but I'm way better.

I stay in the kitchen for a while and when I head back into the living room he is gone, but he's kindly left his empty plate for his sister/maid to pick up. She's already warned me that he's a little bit of a slob. I figure that since I'm here and Mia is helping me so much, I might as well help her out a little.  Mia has even been nice enough to loan me her car for the day.  I tidy up the living room before heading back upstairs to get a shower and change.

Dom's POV

That girl played me and it is not going to happen again. I'm in my bedroom just waiting for her to leave the house so that I can go snoop through her stuff. Brian has promised to keep Mia busy and in the bedroom for the whole morning, using methods that I don't want to think about. Vince and Leon are going to help me, while Jesse sits on the front porch in case she decides to come back while we are nosing through her stuff.

I'm watching out the front window when Mia's car leaves the driveway and I run downstairs to wake the other guys up. The earlier we get started on this, the better chance we don't get caught. We also want to have plenty of time so we don't overlook anything.

"Remember what I said about being careful. Look before you pick anything up so that you know how it was laying," I remind them as we enter the room and shut the door.

"I've got the panty drawer," Vince says as he heads toward the dresser.

Twenty minutes later all we've found are superficial female things and not one that that even has her name on it. I find this odd and I can't help but wonder where she's keeping things like bills and any form of paperwork. Everyone has at least one thing floating around with their name on it, but this girl has been careful not to leave anything around.

Vince has taken a while in the dresser and I can only hope it was for the sake of being careful. Leon has thoroughly searched everything and has come up with nothing either. He is looking in a paper bag he found under her bed.

"Nothing good?" I ask.

He takes the contents of the bag out and holds them up. "Big box of tampons," he says with disappointment.

"Fine let's go," I say. "Let's hope that Jesse can come up with something."

As Leon is putting the tampons back in the bag he drops the box on the floor. He leans over to pick them up and says, "Woah she hasn't got tampons in here."

I walk over to the side of the bed to see what he's found and I see a bunch of cards laying on the floor. Leon starts picking them up and I can tell that it's all drivers licenses, credit cards, and social security cards. We look at some of the pictures and can tell that it's all different women and as I look closer all of the names are female too.

"These people are from all over the country," Leon says.

"What the fuck is this girl up to?" I ask as I look through these piles of cards. I make sure to check the box out, but there is nothing else in it.

"ID Theft?" Vince asks.

"Not with Mia involved," I say. My phone beeps and a text message from Jesse lets me know that Dahlia just pulled up in the driveway. "Shit she's here." We hurry up and put the tampon box back where we found it and get out of the room. I'm pretty sure that she'll never realize that we were in there.

I head out to the front porch and find Jesse and Dahlia talking. They both look up at me and I can tell Jesse is relieved we didn't get caught. I just wish we had the time to write down some of those names and card numbers, but I'm hoping we'll have a chance later that day to go through her stuff again.

She turns back to Jesse and says, "Nice talking to you, but I'd better run upstairs and grab my wallet. I still can't believe I forgot the stupid thing."

There was no wallet in the room and I have a sixth sense that she's here to get something from the box, or the whole thing itself. It doesn't take her long to get whatever she came for and leave. I nod to Leon who heads back upstairs.

Minutes later he comes back and confirms what I already figured, "The box is gone. She had a big purse, she could've put a body in that thing and we wouldn't have known."

"Your turn Jesse," I say.

"I'll find her," he says.

An hour later we are sitting in the living room when Jesse comes in and says, "I don't know who she is, but the last name she gave you definitely isn't right. She's like a ghost."

"Who knows if Dahlia is even her first name," I say. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Eventually either her or Mia will slip up."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dom's POV**_

"_**Still pretending you know how to fix cars?" A male voice yells at me.**_

_**I don't even have to look up to know who it is, "As busy as I am lately, people seem to think I know how." I finally look up at Hector as he walks over to where I'm standing.**_

_**He leans over the car and asks, "Need me to show you where the battery is?"**_

"_**Why do you always come into MY business and insult me?" I ask him. "Do you have nothing better to do?"**_

"_**Keeping you humble," he says.**_

"_**Too late for that," Mia says from the door.**_

_**I look over and see Mia and Dahlia standing in the entrance to the garage. I am still clueless about this chick and at this point I wish she would just go away. The garage was supposed to be the one place I could avoid her, but that doesn't seem to be working. **_

_**Hector smiles and says, "Mia you are looking good girl! Want to ditch whatever his name is and run off with me?"**_

"_**I would, but you are way too much man for me to handle," Mia says as she winks at Hector.**_

"_**That's what I figured," He says as he looks past her to Dahlia. A look of recognition crosses his face. "Kara what are you doing here?" **_

_**Dahlia looks at him and for a brief second her guard comes down and a look of fear crosses her face. She fidgets a little and the nervousness only lasts a split second before she smiles at Hector. If I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have noticed the deer in headlights look on her face. This girl is a really good actress, but she's more vulnerable then I think she realizes.**_

_**After the brief second of nervousness is over she says, "Sorry, my name is Dahlia. You must have me confused with someone else."**_

_**Hector looks confused for a minute. I glance at Mia and she has the same look in her eye she's always has when she gets caught. This Dahlia chick may be new to me, but Mia never changes. This isn't some simple mistake. I look back at Hector and now he is smiling and trying to cover up what just happened. **_

"_**Sorry, you remind me of someone I know. I'm Hector," he says as he shakes Dahlia's hand.**_

"_**Dahlia," she says as cool as a cucumber. This girl is a good liar, but I'm not falling for this act. He knows her from somewhere.**_

_**Mia looks like she's ready to run out of the building and says quickly, "I was just dropping off your wallet." She hands me my wallet and is practically out of there before I can get my hands on the thing. Dahlia on the other hand is in no hurry and that is what makes me even madder. This girl thinks she's so good that she'll never get caught.**_

"_**Nice meeting you," she says to Hector. "We have to run. Seeya Dom." She follows Mia out of the garage.**_

"_**So what's the deal?" I ask Hector. **_

_**Hector shrugs and says, "Don't know what you mean."**_

_**I cross my arms and say, "We've known each other long enough that you should know not to fuck with me. What's the deal with her?"**_

"_**Yeah I've known you a long time and you know me. You should know that I'd tell you if I could," he says.**_

"_**I don't need anymore trouble for my family than I've already had. I am not letting this bitch come in and ruin our lives," I say. I take a couple of steps closer and say, "I'll do whatever I need to…"**_

_**Before I can finish he says, "Dom I can't tell you her story, but I can tell you a couple of things." He pauses and I know he's trying to tell me something, but not too much. "She's hiding something, but it's not bad. She's a good person."**_

"_**If she's such a good person then why does she need to hide something?" I ask. **_

"_**Man, I don't know her whole story. I can just imagine that it's not pretty," he says. "Just watch out for her and trust her."**_

"_**Watch out for her? Why would I need to? You say that like something's going to happen," I say. "This girl is always around Mia and is even living with us now. I don't want her putting my sister in danger."**_

"_**So kick her to the curb," he says. **_

_**I shake my head, "Can't."**_

_**He laughs and says, "Something tells me that you are in way over your head."**_

"_**I just hope it doesn't bite me in the ass," I say.**_

_**Hector just laughs and says, "I'm outta here. Have fun with your houseguest." He's almost to the door when he stops and turns back to me. His face is very serious and he says, "I'm sure Mia knows just as much or more than I do. I think they should come on out and tell you, but they aren't going to. She has good reasons, but I'll think about it."**_

_**I nod and hope that he ends up telling me the rest of the story. After he leaves I sit there and think about the whole thing. This girl is a really good actress. The look of fear on her face told me a lot though. It told me that not only is she hiding something, but she's scared as hell and has a lot to lose.**_

_**Dahlia's POV**_

"_**How do you know Hector?" Mia asks when are in the car.**_

"_**I helped out a family member of his," I say. "I think your brother figured something out, but I have more important things to worry about."**_

"_**Did he find you?" Mia asks.**_

_**I say, "A contact of mine says that a man matching his description has been asking about me…and her."**_

"_**I'm worried about what will happen if he finds you," Mia says.**_

_**I shrug and say, "I'm not worried about myself. Whatever happens to me will happen. I'm more worried about her. I don't think he'd ever find her where she is."**_

"_**He could kill you to get to her," Mia says. She glances over at me and I see the look of fear in her eyes. "I think we need to tell Dom."**_

_**I shrug and say, "Mia, I'm not scared of death. If I was scared then I would've never got in this business."**_


End file.
